Studies will continue to define the molecular and cellular bases of increased susceptibility to infection. Toward this end, long-term B-cell lines are being established from patients with agammaglobulinemia, T cell mediators of B cell functions are being isolated and characterized, and the lymphoid cell abnormalities of various primary specific immunodeficiencies are being characterized. In addition the genetic defects of the complement system are under detailed and extensive investigation.